Save me
by Royal One
Summary: Ela precisa ser salva. Precisa que ele venha. Ele virá?


**Gênero: **Romance.

**Shipper**: H/G

**Classificação:** Livre

Todas as personagens são de autoria de J. K. Rowling.

**N/A: **Bem, essa é a primeira fic que eu posto. Não, eu não sou novo por aqui. Meu problema é que eu sempre fui mais um leitor que um escritor. Entretanto, em horas de inspiração, eu escrevia, só que quando eu terminava, eu relia e pensava 'Que lixo!' e ficava com vergonha de postar. Depois de anos, tomei coragem! Incentivos, críticas e reviews por piedade são bem-vindos! Boa leitura!

****

_**Salve-me!**_

********

_**Gina**_

Aquilo já era demais , nem o mais puro dos amores podia agüentar tantas recusas , quando ele disse que não iria mais ficar com ela , na margem do lago de Hogwarts, ela fingiu que estava tudo bem, que já sabia que isso iria acontecer e que entendia . Mas seu coração gritava desesperadamente enquanto se quebrava em milhões de pedaços: tudo que ela mais queria naquele momento era gritar, bater e espernear, dizer que aquilo não estava certo que ele não podia acabar tudo por sua superproteção idiota. Mas a razão falou mais alto e ela foi até a mais alta das torres e chorou sozinha. Com um vazio profundo no peito, ela via seu Conto de Fadas se despedaçando em frente aos seus olhos, e ela, de mãos atadas, só podia se conformar. Não era do tipo que se derretia em lágrimas por um garoto,porém o que ela podia fazer? Seu coração doía tanto que nem a mais dura das pessoas podia deixar de derramar lágrimas de desespero, tristeza e solidão. Puxou os lençóis para perto de si ao ouvir baterem na porta.

- Entre – disse com a voz embargada

****

_**Ron**_

Resolvi levar comida para Ginny no quarto dela, já que ela não havia descido para o jantar. De novo. Desde as férias ela anda assim Quando Mamãe ainda estava aqui, ela conseguia obrigar Gina a comer, mas com os preparativos para a nova sede da Ordem ela quase não tem parado em casa, ás vezes ela aparece para almoçar ou jantar. Fred e Jorge estão conosco, é a primeira missão deles: ficar de babá. Caçoei deles durante vários dias, falando da alta periculosidade de cuidar do Toca e da gente. E graças a isso fiquei mudando de cor uma semana inteira: nunca mexa com quem faz a sua comida. Subi rapidamente ao quarto dela para enfiar alguma comida goela abaixo. Bati na porta com a mão livre.

Entre – ouvi a voz chorosa da minha irmã.

Suspirei, ela ainda estava chorando. Nessas horas eu sentia uma vontade imensa de socar Harry até parti-lo ao meio. Avisei a ele que, se partisse o coração dela, ele iria se vingar cruelmente, mas parece que o imbecil não o ouvira. Abandonando seus devaneios de mil e uma formas diferentes de torturar Harry Potter, entrou no quarto.

- Já disse que eu não quero comer, Ron! – reclamou Gina, torcendo o nariz.

- Não perguntei se você quer! Você vai comer e ponto final.

- Quem você pensa que é para querer mandar em mim assim?!

- Seu irmão mais velho! – argumentei mostrando a língua de modo bem infantil

Infelizmente...

Olhei para ela tristemente, será que ela não percebia que eu só queria seu bem?

Sério Gin, só quero que você coma, não pode ficar deprimida desse jeito, só deixa todos nós preocupados.

Finalmente ela pareceu desistir de teimar, pegou o garfo e começou a comer demoradamente. Quando ela terminou, botei a bandeja no criado-mudo e cheguei mais perto dela dando-lhe um abraço demorado. Foi mais que o suficiente para fazê-la chorar incontrolavelmente. Droga, eu odeio quando choram na minha frente, nunca sei o que fazer, o que dizer. Mas, por experiência própria, eu sei que é melhor ficar calado do que falar besteira. Acariciei seus cabelos ruivos e a abracei mais apertado.

Fiquei lá por horas. Era um choro incessante que fez minha blusa ficar encharcada, mas não me importei, havia um nó em minha garganta. Estava claro que ela não iria ficar bem sozinha. Estava resolvido: Harry fez a besteira, ele vai consertar, e se ele não conseguir é melhor que fuja, pois iria ter seis irmãos extremamente zangados esperando para acertar contas.

********

_**Gina**_

Vou ver se mamãe já mandou noticias, já volto. – disse Ron se levantando e me dando um beijo na testa.

Ron – chamei quando ele já estava na porta - obrigada

Ele sorriu e saiu deixando a porta entreaberta. Era incrível como ele conseguia ser sensível quando queria. Menos com Hermione, é claro: ela fazia a cabeça dele girar. Ri fracamente, mas o riso logo sumiu: Hermione lembrava-me Harry. Levantei para fechar a porta, talvez conseguisse dormir, talvez sonhasse com ele, talvez acordasse desse pesadelo...

Encostei-me na porta e deslizei até o chão, as lágrimas lavando meu rosto como a chuva que bate na janela. Porque as coisas simplesmente não davam certo?

********

_**Ron**_

Ok, fazia uma hora que eu havia mandado Pichi e nada de Harry aparacer. Tentei me acalmar. Voltei a imaginar formas de torturar Harry. Nossa! Isso REALMENTE fazia eu me sentir bem. Harry saiu da lareira pouco depois, limpando a fuligem das vestes. Prendi a respiração, era agora ou nunca.

********

_**Harry**_

Vim correndo, assim que recebi carta – disse para Ron – Onde ela está?

Lá em cima – disse ele, frio, não culpava Ron de agir assim.

Subi as escadas nervoso, me lembrando da carta:

_Harry,_

_Você quebrou o coração da Gina, conserte-o ou te garanto que será caçado por seis irmãos furiosos! Sério, ela está triste, não quer comer. Não percebe? Você é a razão dela viver. Não a deixe definhar. Ela te ama e você a ama, simples. Pare de agir feito uma mula e resolva isso de uma vez, dê uma chance a si mesmo, dê uma chance a SUA felicidade, a felicidade DELA._

_Desesperadamente, _

_Ron _

Talvez não fosse a decisão mais correta, Ron nunca fora um expert em problemas amorosos, mas não podia deixar Gina sofrendo. Não agora que finalmente encontrei meu verdadeiro amor. Talvez Ron estivesse certo, tinha que dar uma chance à felicidade. Como cometi tantos erros? Só espero que não seja tarde demais.

Parei em frente à porta dela. Hesitei, mas respirei fundo e girei a maçaneta.

********

_**Gina**_

Continuava encostada a porta, não tinha forças, nem vontade de levantar. Fechei os olhos e imagens minha e Harry se beijando pipocaram, me fazendo chorar mais ainda, por que tinha que sofrer tanto? Quando percebi que não tinha chances com Harry, eu simplesmente me afastei, e resolvi tentar me envolver com outros garotos. Aparentemente tinha dado certo, até o dia em que ele me beijou na Sala Comunal, o muro que eu havia construído ao redor do meu coração foi demolido em um piscar de olhos e eu estava no paraíso. Mas tudo se desfez quando Harry decidiu que queria mantê-la segura.

Segura. Estaria segura se estivesse com ele. Levantei bamba e me sentei na beirada da cama chorando mais á que não merecia ser feliz? Porque ele não vinha salva-la dessa angústia que maltratava seu coração?

********

_**Harry**_

Abri a porta e vi Gina sentada na beirada da cama, os cabelos ruivos caindo desarrumados, mas, ainda sim, graciosos, sobre seus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

Por um momento ela parecia surpresa por me ver, mas a surpresa foi substituída por um sorriso fraco.

Eu sabia que você vinha me salvar

Dei dois passos e a alcancei, puxando seu rosto para um beijo apaixonado, cheio de saudade e desculpas, amor e luxúria, carinho e paixão. Deitei-a na cama, ficando ao seu lado dela sem interromper o contato visual , disse o que meu coração e minha alma mandavam:

Eu te amo, pra sempre vou te amar – murmurei

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, e eu sabia que ela também me amava, não precisava de confirmação. Beijei-a com intensidade, e depois de um beijo veio outro e mais outros, ficando cada vez mais quentes e urgentes. De um modo mágico, tivemos nossa primeira noite juntos. Não iria deixá-la. Nunca mais.

********

_**Gina**_

Acordei sentindo os braços de Harry em volta da minha cintura de modo protetor. Flashes da noite anterior vieram a minha mente, me lembrando da experiência mais incrível da minha vida. Sim, tudo terminaria bem. Tinha certeza disso.

_fin _


End file.
